Elevator Fight
by Silkie
Summary: Sometimes a healthy fight can be cleansing. D&S. Please note the rating!


"I refuse to be treated like a dirty little secret Stell

Summary: Sometimes a healthy fight can be cleansing!

Pairing: Don and Stella.

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or its characters. I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry!

"I refuse to be treated like a dirty little secret Stell. You either decide here and now that you want to be with me and we stop hiding it, completely." Don said wondering how to let the little fact of his eavesdropping slip into the conversation.

"Don, relax will ya, I have good reasons for wanting to maintain my privacy you know. What difference does it make if all we're doing is having some _fun_?" she countered, still smarting from his comment this morning to Danny.

"**Fun**! **Fun**! Does it look like I'm havin' **fun** Stell?" Don thundered.

"Calm down Don. Look, its pointless having this conversation in work. How about we go out for a drink?" she queried.

"Stell, I'm serious we decide this now. I've had it…"

"Are you giving me an ultimatum Flack?" Stella interrupted.

"What? Like you come clean or we're through?"

"Yeah."

"Christ Stella, we're two consenting, single adults, whose business is it if we're sleeping together?"

"You didn't answer the question detective. I'm gonna have to take that as a 'no'." She smiled.

"I'm not in a joking mood Stell. Feeling like a little play thing has that effect on me. I feel like someone you come to when you need an itch scratched, _honey_ and it isn't a nice feeling, so excuse me if I don't feel like being bloody co-operative with your weird moods." Stella stared at Don for what seemed like an eternity before backing slowly away from him and staring coolly at him.

"If you feel that bad around me Detective maybe you should issue that ultimatum because I can guarantee you I know the answer I'd give you right now." She snapped, reaching around Don trying to restart the elevator.

"Christ, don't get high and mighty Stell, it doesn't suit ya!"

He didn't even see the slap coming but his cheek stung with the force of Stella's hand.

Don grabbed Stella's wrists in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Stell, rest will ya." As she squirmed to get out of his grip.

"Let me go this second Detective."

"You're the one who threw the first shot Stella. I'm not some guy you picked up in a bar and started fucking for the sake of it Stella, I know ya too well for that tone to work with me." Don shouted.

"Who the hell do you think you are Flack? Nobody speaks to me like that!"

"They don't huh? Well, let's stick to actions then…" He lent down and kissed her hard as she fought against him, suddenly she was kissing him back with a ferocity that more than matched Flack's anger. Teeth nipped, tongues duelled as they fought for the upper hand. Stella wrenched her arms from Don's grip and dove her hands into his hair, angling her head to deepen the kiss even further. Don used his superior height and weight to push her back into the wall of the elevator while his hands roamed, squeezed and moulded Stella's body to his.

Stella moved her hands to Flack's waist and pulled his shirt from his pants and clawed her fingernails up and down his back finally gripping his ass and pulling his hips to hers and grinding against him. He dragged his mouth from hers and sucked on her collarbone. He finally pushed himself away from her and started to undo her top which was hampering his efforts. As he pushed the offending article off her shoulders he bent his head and sucked her nipple through the lace of her bra. Stella's hand moved to his head holding him in place while her other hand went to undo his belt. Within seconds his trousers were around his ankles and Stella had him in a tight grip. Her thumb making slow sweeps across the engorged tip.

Don dropped his hands to Stella's hips desperately dragging her skirt to her waist so he could finally feel her naked flesh against his own. Her panties were the next to be pushed away and Don finally ran his finger through her folds, rubbing her nub in tight circles, before checking to see if she was ready for him. He nearly came with the combination of Stella's dripping sex, her teeth on his ear, his mouth on her chest and her hands on his throbbing erection.

Their ragged breaths were all that could be heard in the elevator, peppered here and there with groans and moans as they each fought for release.

All of a sudden Flack picked Stella up by the waist and thrust into her without preamble. The feel of her wet warm walls nearly blew his self-control there and then but Stella chose that moment to kiss him gently on the lips. The earlier frenzy seemed to have left them both aching for the other.

They matched each other thrust for thrust, in a dance as old as time. Don laved at the marks he had left on Stella's collarbone. Stella pressed her nose into Don's neck and held on as she neared completion. Suddenly Don felt her walls tighten around him, milking him towards his own climax.

They both looked at each other as they tried to get their breathing under control. Finally a smile from Stella and a gentle brush of fingers down her hair from Don and it all seemed OK. The danger point in their relationship had passed, for the moment, but they were both aware that things had to be said and Don was unprepared to let a roll around the hay sort out their problems for them, even it had been an absolutely mind blowing "roll". They both started righting clothes which were haphazardly thrown around the elevator.

As Stella was tying the buttons on her top and straightening her skirt she stared at Don. "What happened to us earlier? How does my wanting to keep us a secret for a little while longer equate to me treating you like…like, what was it?"

"A little play thing, I think." He answered as he tied his belt. "I don't want to get into it now Stell. You want to keep us a secret fine just do me a favour 'K? Quit talking with Monroe about us behind my back.

"What? You have the gall….ya know what, I'm not going to fight with you. I can't honestly stand here and fight with you two minutes after having sex, Christ I'm still straightening my clothes!" She said trying to get her appearance into some sort of order.

"Stell, I heard ya this morning talking with Lindsay in the break-room and instead of bringing it up, I let it fester till it's all I can think about today."

"Well I heard you talking to Danny this morning at breakfast and you denied point black you had a new girlfriend, that it was just a bit of fun! How was I supposed to react to that Don?"

"You were the one who said you didn't want anyone to know. I don't tell my best friend and now you're questioning the way that I lie to him? Seriously?" he bristled.

"Calm down. I'm just saying. It was pretty much the same with me and Lindsay talking though. She caught me off guard and I didn't wanna deal. You know what the lab is like Don, once people find out about us there'll be gossip galore. I don't want that, I really don't." Stella asked leaning in to kiss Don lightly on the lips.

"OK, we'll keep it quiet a little bit longer, but Stell, I do mean a little bit." He answered kissing her back.

"'I'm sorry Don. For everything!" Stella muttered fiddling with Don's tie. "Let's grab a drink, whatcha say?"

"I guess I say…I'm sorry too. Lets get outta here Stell. You can buy me that drink." He grins as he releases the emergency stop button.

As the lift makes its way down they smile at each other and move a respectable distance apart.

The door opens in the lobby to reveal Mac, Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes. They all looked at both Don and Stella with varying degrees of disbelief.

"What's up guys? The elevator was stuck, hope ye weren't waiting too long?" Stella asked as she walked to meet her friends. Don hung back not liking this one little bit. His gut was telling him something was up.

Danny put his palm out to Hawkes. "Pay up!"

"What?" Stella asked with a smile.

"Stell, next time you feel like doing …. whatever, on the elevator, make sure ye keep the noise down. They ain't soundproof, ya know" Mac laughed as he turned and took the stairs!

"Oh My God, Oh My God." Stella groaned burying her head against Don's chest. "This cannot be happening. How did we make such an amateur mistake?"

Don laughed. He was quiet happy that everything was now out in the open. "What was the bet Messer?"

"When yourself and Bonesara here would come out of the closet – or the elevator as it turns out. Boom! I won. Drinks are on me. Lets hit the road." Danny smirked as he ducked the good natured swing that Stella took for him.

A/N. Hope you enjoyed this. Please R&R. Thanks a million.


End file.
